A Fight To Remember
by x-PinkPanther-x
Summary: Arthur is worried about Merlin after everything they've faced fighting to protect Merlin's village. When Merlin leaves the village and goes into the woods, Arthur follows him, to make sure he's okay. It's my first Fic, sorry if it's not too good.
1. Oh, Merlin

A Fight To Remember

_**A.N **_Set after episode 10, when Merlin and Arthur save Ealdor.

A.N: This is my first fic, please tell me where I could improve and if you like it :) (Sorry about the spelling!!)

_**Merlin POV**_

"Merlin?"

I jumped, turning to see Gwen and Morgana on the doorway. I attemted to smile, seeing the worry in their eyes.

"Oh, hi Morgana, Gwen."

Gwen seemed subdued, and I could see why. There was too much death that day, and there were too many bodies to be buried and burnt.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Morgana said, obviously worried about me.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"I need to go find my mother, sorry." I said, my voice breaking as I half ran out of the house, towards the woods. Once I got into the woods, I slowed down, looking for my old childhood getaway. By the time I got there, it was getting dark. _Oh, well. I'll go back in the morning. It'll give me time to think about—_

"Merlin? Are you okay?" I closed my eyes briefly, knowing that voice better than any other. I turned, tears in my eyes.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry!" Arthur said, walking towards me. I turned away, unable to face Arthur, not now.

"How did you find me?"

I asked, my voice breaking. I'd been through too much that day; I couldn't keep my pretence up if I had to look him in the eyes. I jumped when his voice came from right behind me.

"Merlin, please look at me"

He said, sadness in his voice. _Fine_ I thought, turning to look him in the eye. I swallowed, trying to calm my hyperventilating breath, but failing, and wishing Arthur would say something.

"Oh, Merlin…"

Arthur said, leaning towards me. I froze in shock, as his lips lightly brushed mine.

_**Arthur POV**_

I did it. I finally did it! I'd wanted to kiss Merlin since I'd first me him, but I was too worried that he wouldn't feel the same, but after seeing the terror that he had to go through during the battle, and having to see Will die, I must couldn't stop myself. I followed him after he fled into the woods, and saw just how much the battle had hurt him. I was shocked when he kissed me back, but it gave me more courage, so I pushed my tongue against his lips lightly, asking for an entrance. He opened his mouth, and I was in heaven. Our tongues battled, while our hands explored each other's bodies. I slid my hands up Merlin's tunic to feel his hair-less chest, making Merlin moan ever so slightly. I grinned, before remembering that Gwen and Morgana would be looking for us soon. _We'll have to do this again sometime. _I thought, before slowly pulling away from Merlin.

"Come on Merlin, We'd better go before anyone comes looking for us."

There were giggles from behind us, and Morgana walked out of the bushes, followed by Gwen. Both were in hysterics.

_**Morgana POV**_

OMG!! I knew Arthur never really took a fancy t all the well-dressed royal women who always came to Camelot, but I never thought he was GAY!!

"Morgana, how long have you been spying on us?"

I heard Arthur say, obviously embarrassed.

"Long enough! Imagine, the crown prince of Camelot, in love with his manservant! –No offence Merlin- Oh, how will Uther react to this!?"

"MORGANA!"

I heard Arthur yell behind me, as Iran back towards the town, still laughing. Huienth walked up to me, -with Gwen next to me, both laughing- Looking at us like we were mad.

"Sorry, Huienth, but I think your son's in love, and not with a woman."

I said, hoping she didn't mind.

"Oh, I know. He's been in love with Arthur since he met him. Does Arthur love Merlin back though?" I grimaced, nodding.

"From what we saw out there, yes. I'm scarred for life." I said, meaning it. Gwen started laughing, and even Huienth chuckled a little. I smiled

"Don't worry about Merlin, he'll recover from the things he saw today."

_**Arthur POV**_

I smiled at Merlin, happy that I had finally acted on my emotions.

"I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

We smiled, before starting to walk back towards Ealdor, both looking solemn. The town wouldn't like the idea of us walking into the village looking like Christmas had come early. Huienth rushed forwards to hug Merlin, who smiled at her.

"Mother, don't worry I'm okay."

"I know, Merlin. _Gwen and Morgana told me_"

Huienth whispered the last part, as Gwen and Morgana appeared. Morgana was grinning like a child who knew a huge secret. _Well, she does._ I thought, sighing.

"Aw, Arthur, don't be so miserable. You're only going to be my slave for life. I wonder just what Uther would do if he found out about you two?"

I glared at her, unable to believe that she would tell my father.

"Morgana, please say you're not going to tell him. You know he'd have Merlin executed on the spot!"

Morgana smiled at me, looking kind for once.

"I know he would Arthur, and of course I wouldn't tell him!"

Morgana said, gasping.

Arthur, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

Merlin interrupted, looking nervous. I smiled reassuringly,

"Sure Merlin." I said, smiling, walking towards the door.

_**Merlin POV**_

I was finally going to tell him about my magic. He'd said he loved me, and now I was going to test that in the most extreme was possible. I was nervous after the way he'd reacted to the wind I'd conjured up to help over throw the soldiers who were attacking the village, but I hoped that he'd trust me and not hand me over to Uther.

I followed Arthur into the woods, before stopping.

"Arthur, you know what I said earlier? Before the battle when I asked you not to think any differently about me."

I started, not knowing how to say this.

Arthur frowned, but nodded.

"What is it Merlin?"

He asked, looking curious and concerned.

"Well… I was the one who made that wind. Will told you it was him because he knew what could happen to me if you found out it was me."

I admitted, sighing when the doubt spread across his features. I sighed; _I'll have to show him then. I was worried this would happen_. I closed my eyes, concentrating on light, and released some of my magic, opening my eyes so Arthur could see them glow gold, as a glowing light surrounded us.

Arthur stepped backwards, shocked.


	2. Uh Oh

A Fight To Remember

_**A.N. Set after episode 10, when Merlin and Arthur save Ealdor.**_

A.N 2: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I hope you like this one just as much :)

Chapter 2: Ok, Now we have a problem!

_**Arthur POV**_

No… No! Merlin couldn't be a sorcerer, he just COULDN'T! The one person I love couldn't be! I'm meant to hand sorcerers over to my father for execution, but I couldn't do that to Merlin! I stood there staring for what seemed like an age, before I found my voice. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, looking at Merlin, still in shock. Merlin looked down towards his feet. "I was worried that you'd turn me over. I-I... I was nervous, I didn't want to die, and you seem to need me more than you know." I was surprised, but then lots of things fell into place. "You're the one who led me out of that cave, when I was looking for the mortis flower." Merlin nodded, "Yeah, although I did that unconsciously" He said, looking at me, slightly surprised. "You're not going to hand me over?" He asked, biting his bottom lip slightly. I actually laughed. "Of course I'm not Merlin! Seriously, I didn't think you were idiotic enough to think I would. I love you, you stupid boy," I said, shaking my head slightly, before kissing Merlin, before he could close his mouth.

_**Merlin POV**_

I knew I shouldn't have worried, but I couldn't help it. I was in bliss when he said he wasn't going to hand me over, and I kissed back furiously when he kissed me. "Umm... Is it safe to look or not?" I heard Morgana's voice ask, from somewhere to our left. We broke apart, shocked. Arthur spun round, facing where Morgana's voice had come from. "Morgana, how long have you been there!?" He asked angrily, obviously worried she'd turn me over. Morgana walked out of the bushes, sighing. "Long enough to know that Merlin's a sorcerer. Don't worry Arthur, I won't tell anyone." She said, shaking her head as Arthur was about to reply. "Arthur, do you really think I'd hand him over to Uther after what he's done to help all of us?" She asked, looking sceptical. It was true, though, if I was honest. I'd saved Gwen's father, I'd helped Morgana smuggle the druid boy out of Camelot, I'd saved Arthur's life numerous times. I'd even saved _Uther_. I smiled at Morgana, relieved. "Thank you Morgana." I said, glad she trusted me. Morgana smiled back, "don't mention it Merlin, I wouldn't do that to anyone, sorcerer or not. I will _not_ give people to Uther just so they can die. It's not right, it's not _just," _Morgana said, looking upset. All the trouble about the druid boy had upset her, obviously. Even I found it difficult to understand how Uther could stand to kill such a young boy. "Come on Merlin, Will's funeral is starting soon, and we'll have to go after that. I'm sorry, but we must return to Camelot as soon as possible." Arthur said, walking up to me and squeezing my hand.

_**Arthur POV**_

I hated myself for asking Merlin to leave so soon, but we had to leave soon, before my father panicked and sent soldiers to 'help' me. I smiled at Merlin, before releasing his hand. "Come on, let's get down there before it starts, I want to see if they would like any help. He died saving me, so I want to honour his death. I'm really sorry we have to leave so quickly, but I don't want my father to get all paranoid and send soldiers here." I said, sighing before starting towards the field where Will was to be burnt, Merlin beside me.

After the funeral, we rode back in silence, making camp a few miles outside the city. No one really wanted to talk, after seeing so much death in one day. Next to me, Merlin sighed. He'd been really quiet, probably worrying about what Gaius would say about everything that had happened during and after the battle. Merlin looked round, feeling my gaze and smiled weakly. I smiled back, trying to convey my concern and love to him in my expression.

We arrived back in Camelot early the next morning, much to my father's relief. I ignored most of my father's lecture about the fact that I was the Crown Prince of Camelot, and that I shouldn't have gone 'gallivanting' into a foreign village, just for my 'idiot of a manservant'. I sighed, shaking my head; saying only: "Father, we shouldn't have to worry about where people are, we should be able to help _anyone, anywhere._ Not just people in our kingdom."

_**Merlin POV **_

Gaius shook his head, looking at me. "You took a great risk telling Arthur about your magic, Merlin. And you know your relationship with him will be hard to protect, as well as hide." I nodded, having already thought about that. To be honest, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I was planning on asking Arthur what he thought, but I hadn't seen him yet, as he had given me the day off to relax, before returning to work the next day. Gaius had sent me off to deliver everyone's cures and other things, to keep my mind on the small jobs I had to do, instead of… Other things. It worked for most of the day, and then Arthur sent for me, just as the thoughts of Will were becoming too much. I knocked on Arthur's door, before poking my head through the door. "You sent for me, Sire?" I said, stepping into the room. Arthur smiled at me, nodding. "Close the door and come in Merlin," Arthur said, patting the bed next to him. "Come sit down, you must be exhausted." He said, once the door was closed. I walked over and sat down, leaning in to kiss him softly. "I missed you today." I told him, leaning into his shoulder. "I missed you too, my little warlock." Arthur replied lovingly. They both froze as they heard a gasp, something breaking, and running footsteps.


	3. Please Father, I Love Him!

A Fight To Remember

_**A.N: **_J Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other chapters! Here it is: Chapter 3!!!

:D How amazing am I? Two chapters in two days!

_**Merlin POV**_

"Oh shit!" Arthur exclaimed, hearing the gasp. I squirmed, close to tears. "Arthur, I'm going to have to leave," I said, silent tears streaming down my face. Arthur shook his head, leaning in and kissing away my tears. "No you are not. I'm going to tell my father everything, including the fact that I love you. I will _Not_ let him execute you, no matter what happens, I'll stay with you." Arthur promised, kissing my forehead. He sighed, thinking. "Now we wait." I said, dreading the moment when Uther would send his soldiers to get me. "I'm going to back to Gaius's. He'd want a warning before they started searching his rooms." I said, getting up and smiling at Arthur. I half ran to Gaius's home, bursting into the room. "Gaius, we have a problem…"

_**Arthur POV**_

Dammit! How could I be so stupid!? Merlin will probably have to leave now, but not before I tell him the truth. I love Merlin. If he leaves, I'm leaving too. I'm not sure where we'd go, but I don't really care. I stood up and started pacing my room, waiting for that dreaded moment when my father would send for me. I was so worried that they'd hurt Merlin, because, if I'm honest, I'd be dead if it wasn't for him. Just then there was a knock at the door. Fearing the worst, I got up and opened the door, to see my father himself outside. I stepped back and motioned for him to enter. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, keeping my face neutral -Only just- as I looked at my father. He looked grim as he shook his head. "It's about your manservant, Merlin. He's been arrested." I was shocked that the news had travelled so fast, so i had no need to face the surprise on my face. "For what?" I asked, knowing the answer already. My father looked up at me. "You know what, Arthur, don't pretend." He said, acid slipping into his voice. I nodded, giving up all pretence. "Yes i know father, but I beg of you, do not execute him. You can banish him to the ends of the earth, just don't kill him. Please." The final word i said pleadingly, willing my father to see reason. "He has saved my life many times; there wouldn't be a crown prince of Camelot if Merlin hadn't come here in the first place." I said, looking my father in the eye. "I know Arthur, but the law is the law. I cannot allow him to live. You know that as well as i do. We will look weak in the eyes of out enemy if we allow him to live." My father said, sighing. "Why do you care so much anyway?" He asked, looking up. I took a deep breath before looking my father straight in the eye. "Because I love him. He is everything to me, and I to him. If you kill him, I will never set foot in Camelot again." I said, before walking out of the room. I wanted to visit Merlin, and apologise.

_**Merlin POV**_

I sighed as I heard footsteps, thinking it was a soldier coming to tell me i was about to die. I looked up as I saw shoes that I knew all too well. "Arthur" I said, relieved. My face went blank as i saw his expression. "Merlin, we may have to get you out of here soon, be ready for escape" He whispered, smiling slightly. "I'm not sure how my father will react to what i told him yet.." He reached his hand through the bars and lightly stroked my cheek. I leaned in to his touch, aware that we might never see each other again. "I love you Arthur. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything sooner." I said, tears starting to sting my eyes. Arthur smiled sadly "And I you, my little warlock. I will never forgive my father if he has you executed. Never."

I groaned as I woke, my muscles stiff because of the position i had fallen asleep in. Arthur was still outside, now asleep in a chair on the other side of the dungeon. I smiled _He really does love me_ I thought happily, before looking up to see a grief-stricken Gwen rushing down the stairs. "Oh Merlin, not you too." She said, taking my hand. "I can't believe Uther actually thinks you're a sorcerer." She said, looking sad. I sighed, looking at her. "Gwen, it's true." I said sadly, wishing once that it wasn't. "It's the reason I left Ealdor. My mother was worried about me." I told her, waiting for her reaction. To my surprise, she started crying. "I-I-I Can't-t Lose you like I l-lost my father. I just can't!" She sobbed, leaning against the bars and waking Arthur. I beaconed him over, smiling sadly. "Could you take Gwen to Gaius and ask for something to relieve stress and relax her, then take her to Morgana? I don't like seeing her this upset." I asked, reaching out of the bars to take his hand. "Ask Morgana to take good care of her. She's a sister to me." I said, before releasing his hand and slumpig against the wall.

I smiled as Arthur started walking down the stairs, holding a tray of food. He smiled as he gave it to me, and I took it happily. He'd snuck food from his own table, so it was better than the normal prison food. Arthur sighed and sat down outside my cell. "I'm sorry Merlin, I cannot tell you anything about your fate at the moment. My father refuses to see me, and Morgana cannot get anything out of him. Believe me, she's trying as hard as she can." he said, smiling sadly. "I wish there was something I could do." I shook my head and smiled. "You've done enough. You've stayed with me, and helped me. I love-" I said, but stopped suddenly as the door to the dungeons burst open, and Uther walked in, followed by six soldiers. "Sieze them both!" He shouted, surprising both Arthur and Myself. "You're both to be executed."


	4. Your Father Sent Me

A Fight To Remember

A.N. :O OMG I never thought I'd write more than one chapter to this story, and now I'm on my fourth! I'm amazed people actually like it, because I've ever thought I was any good with writing stories :) I'm glad you all like it so much! Here it is: Chapter 4!!

Arthur POV

"WHAT!? But Father! I am the crown prince of Camelot, how will the people of Camelot, not to mention our enemy's react to you killing your own son?" I said, absolutely dumbfounded. I was expecting my father to try and execute Merlin, but me? His own son? I couldn't believe that, it was too shocking. As we were walked towards the courtyard, everything became a blur. Everything was so surreal, like it was just a bad dream. I saw Merlin, silent tears running down his face as he saw Gaius looking out through a window. I looked up to Morgana's window, to see her stood there, tears streaming down her ace. She rushed from the window, obviously unable to watch this act of merciless-ness. I sighed, thinking that there was no hope. We were surrounded by dozens of guards, who all had swords, where as I had nothing but my fists. I turned my head when I heard the large oak doors of the castle burst open, a weeping Morgana running out. "No!" She almost screamed, "Uther you can't do this! This is the darkest of betrayals, killing your own son, because he is in love with a man. Yes, Merlin is a sorcerer, but do you have any idea how many times he's saved Arthur's life? Even you wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for him! Merlin is the one who saved you from Edwin's magic!" she shouted, barging onto the platform where Merlin and I were knelt. She kneeled beside me, whispering, "Do not worry, help is coming" Before she looked up at Uther. "If you kill them, you kill me as well, and anyone else who is opposed to the King killing the Crown Prince of Camelot." Gwen slowly made her way to the platform, kneeling beside her Mistress and friend.

Merlin POV

I couldn't believe it, Uther wanted to kill both of us! I can see why he wanted to kill me, but Arthur, his own son? That was horrific! As we were lead to the platform and forced to kneel, I refused to make a noise, letting my tears fall soundlessly. I was more than shocked after Morgana and Gwen came and knelt too. "What are you doing!?" I whispered furiously to Gwen, shocked that she would so willingly give her life. "Don't worry, Morgana has a plan" She whispered back, giving me a slight hope. I nodded, "What do I do?" I asked, hoping that I could help without my magic. Gwen shook her head, "You don't need to do anything, don't worry. Just let Morgana do her thing" I nodded again, slightly relieved. "Okay" I said, smiling very slightly, glad to have a little hope. Looking up, I saw Uther's face. It was crimson, he looked furious. "Morgana, getaway from there!" He shouted, his voice full of authority. Morgana stood, staring at Uther. "No. I will not let you kill Merlin, just because he's got magic! He saved you're life, and so many others! He used his magic to help Lancelot kill the griffin. He was willing to give his life for Arthur's, by going to the isle of the blessed, and striking a deal with the sorcerer there. He met Nimueh, but still he struck a deal, which almost killed his mother, but he went back again and killed Nimueh, to save his mother and Arthur. He is a good man, and he would never try to kill one person in this kingdom, not one!" She shouted, more to the people than to the King himself. "And Arthur, you're willing to kill him because he's in love with Merlin, which, I know isn't looked upon well, but is no reason to kill him! So, if you kill them, you kill me as well, and anyone else who thinks this is unjust murder!" She finished, before kneeling again. Three of Arthur's knights joined them, along with atleast six other servants. I was awed by her courage, and smiled when I saw the guards nod to each other and join us as well. I saw Arthur have a quick discussion with one of the guards, before they nodded, and started spreading it round the other people. Gwen turned to me, smiling triumphantly. "We're going to make a run for it in a minute, Morgana's already got horses for everyone. We'd already planned it all." She said, grinning. I nodded, amazed. "Whereare we going? I asked, grinning myself. She smiled, "I hope you don't mind, but we're going to the woods near Ealdor, the clearing where you and Arthur first admitted your love for each other." She said, giggling slightly at the memory. I nodded. "I like it, I'll be able to see my mother again, and see what they do to protect the village better." I told her, smiling. I caught Arthurs eye and winked, my smile growing as he blushed. There were a few more discussions as people completed the plan, making it easier to complete. Finally, everyone nodded, before standing and charging away, towards the stables where all the horses were. "Get on and ride! Follow Arthur and Merlin!" Morgana shouted, choosing a horse at random and leaping onto it. I rode next to Arthur, staying as close as I could, while making sure everyone could keep up. Gwen and Morgana rode up after making sure everyone was okay. "We should get there tomorrow, so we need to camp in the forest near the road, so we can watch for someone following us." Arthur said. I smiled "Always the tactful one" I said, smiling at him. He grinned back. "Yep, it's just as well you're my man servent, you can look at things from a normal person's point of view." I sighed just looking at him "..Well almost normal" He added, winking. I felt myself blush, and sighed.

I woke to someone shaking me awake. "Merlin!" I was wide awake as I heard the voice. "Arthur, what is it?" I asked, keeping my voice down. "There's someone coming! Get up, you idiot, I might need your help!" We both moved towards where Arthur had seen the person. Arthur pounced on the person, just to get a surprised voice. "Arthur?" The person said, struggling with his helmet before taking it off. "Whjat… YOU!?"


	5. Where is she?

A Fight To Remember

_**A.N. **__Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I'm so glad you liked it!_

_I realised today that I haven't been putting up disclaimers or spoilers. So… _

_**Disclaimer: **__It all belongs to the BBC I own nothing but the ideas._

_Spoilers: I don't think there are going to be any, maybe Merlin 1x05. (The Griffin)_

Arthur POV

"Lancelot? What are you doing here!?" I asked, getting off my old friend and helping him up. "The King summoned me and asked me to find a band of traitors who had escaped execution. One of them is apparently a sorcerer." He said, shaking his head. "Did he send you too?" I sighed, shaking my head. "This is that band of 'Traitors'. My father was trying to kill me and Merlin, because Merlin is a sorcerer." I told him, smiling sadly. "You can do one of three things: One, Join Us. Two: Leave and don't say anything. Three: Try and return to Uther, which would sadly result in your death, as I cannot let him find us." I said, hating myself to have said I would kill him. But I knew I might need to, to protect myself, and more importantly, Merlin. I turned and beckoned Merlin over. He nodded to Lancelot, smiling slightly. "Sorry about the attack, but we need to defend ourselves. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, especially not Morgana, Gwen or Arthur." He said, in his usual innocent way. Lancelot looked up, smiling. "Gwen's here?" He asked, looking hopeful. I nodded "Yeah, come with us and we'll show you our camp. I need to ask, is it easy to see from the road?" I asked, worried. Lancelot shook his head, "No, it took me quite a while to find you." I smiled "I'm glad"

"Lancelot!" Gwen cried, running over as we got back to the camp. Lancelot smiled, "Hey Gwen" He said, hugging her as she flung herself at him, almost knocking him over. Gwen giggled, as they toppled over. "Sorry, Lancelot!" She said, taking his hand as he helped her up. I smiled at how obvious it was that she liked him. She smiled nervously "Thanks, Lancelot" She said, blushing.

_**Merlin POV**_

I smiled, happy that Lancelot was here. It meant that Gwen was happy, and that meant Morgana was happy, and their happiness was contagious. "When will we get to the forest near Ealdor?" Lancelot asked, smiling. I grinned "We should get there some when tomorrow morning. It'll be nice to see my mother again." I said, smiling. I was so glad we were going to be so close to my home. But I was also worried; it would be the first place Uther looked. I was worried about what he'd do, until it dawned on me. Uther couldn't send any soldiers after us; it would be an act of war. I grinned, looking at Arthur. "I know why they decided to come here. I'm _glad_ they came here." Arthur looked at me like I was mad. You're father can't send any soldiers after us. It would be an act of war. There's no way he can come after us with any large groups of soldiers!" Arthur looked amazed, before his face broke into a grin. "But that's brilliant! Where's Morgana?" He asked, looking around. "Do I hear Arthur about to compliment me?" came Morgana's voice from behind us. Arthur turned, smiling. Yes, Morgana, you do. You're plan is genius." Morgana smiled, and then frowned. "Why are you so happy? Uther could still bring soldiers to attack us." She said, I grinned, "Actually, he can't. That's the reason we had to come on our own. For any armed force to cross the mountains is an act of war. Do you really think ~Uther would be that willing to find us that he'd start a war?" I asked, unable to stop myself grinning. Morgana, too, grinned. "I completely forgot about that! I only wanted to come here because Uther would think it too obvious to look here. He probably thinks we're still hiding in Camelot." She said, laughing. "This is brilliant!" she exclaimed, before running off in search of Gwen. I smiled at Arthur, amazed that he would actually complement someone. "You've changed since we left, you wouldn't have said that if we were still in Camelot." I said, laughing slightly. Arthur laughed too, hitting my arm playfully. "I know, Merlin. I'm glad I've changed though; it means I can be an equal to everyone here. I can talk to them as normal people, not as subjects. It's so much simpler" I smiled, hugging him. "I love you Arthur, don't ever forget that" Arthur smiled "I love you too, Merlin. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said, before closing the gap between our lips. I smiled, kissing back.

The next morning, we set off in the early morning, wanting to get to the mountains as soon as possible. It was easy for me to navigate the way, as I'd lived across the mountains all my life, until I moved to Camelot. I knew the mountains well, and was able to avoid a fair few blocked roads and paths. When we got to the woods, my mother was waiting for us, smiling. I jumped off my horse and walked up to greet her. I hugged her briefly, before looking at her properly. "Mother, are you okay? You look terrible." I said, worried. I'd never seen my mother looking like this. She shook her head, smiling sadly. "The battle with Kanen took a great toll on me, and many others. Will's family are devastated, and Mathew's wife killed herself a few days after the battle." She said, sighing. "Nothing has been the same since. It's not your fault, because in the long run, you've helped us a great deal. But be careful, I don't think I could bear to lose you" she said, smiling. I beckoned everyone over. "Give Will's family my deepest sympathies, he was a very dear friend to me," I said, before turning to Arthur, who had also got off his horse. "They're coping, but I'm worried about my mother." I told him, as we walked towards the clearing. "She's been through so much, and she doesn't have anyone to look after her anymore." I sighed, but looked up as I heard footsteps. Gwen was rushing towards us, looking flustered and worried. Arthur turned, stopping Gwen. "What is it Gwen?" He asked, just as she started speaking. "It's Morgana, no one knows where she is! She's not with the others!"


	6. Sorry Guys, just an AN!

**Authour's Note**

**Sorry Guys, I'm not going to be able to update for a while, as there was a fire in my room (I'm being serious) and my laptop was fried. :( I'll get chapter 6 up ASAP, but it might not be for a while.... Please don't forget the story, I'll be as quick as i can!!!**


	7. Thank You, I'm Glad To Hear That

A Fight to Remember

_**A.N.: **__The first part of this story isn't from anyone's POV. That starts a little later on. R&R Please. Contains Slash (Male/Male relationships) if you don't like it don't read it._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything! It all belongs to the BBC_

_**Spoilers: **__None that I can think of, sorry if there are and I forget to warn you! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!_

_A.N. 2: Hey guys, I'm back!! Luckily my laptop wasn't damaged in the fire, so I didn't have to re-write the chapter. pleasr R&R!!!_

Morgana sighed, walking through the forests towards the town of Ealdor. She'd never forget the last time she came here, but today she was going to buy supplies and look at what had changed for Merlin. She had borrowed one of Gwen's simpler dresses so she didn't stand out, and gone towards the village. She hoped Gwen would guess where she had gone, as she didn't want to worry everyone.

_**Arthur POV**_

"Dammit! Why does she have to wander off like this? She could be anywhere." God, Morgana was going to get a hell of a punishment when she finally came back. She'd always been fairly good in forests, so I wasn't too worried. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd gone down into Ealdor to buy supplies and just look round at what had changed. _But then why didn't she tell Gwen?_ I thought, sighing. "Gwen, did Morgana mention wanting to go into the village? She might've gone to get supplies for us." I said, hoping Gwen would say yes. She looked up, thinking for a minute before answering. "Yes, now you mention it. She borrowed one of my plainer dresses because she wanted to 'See what had changed since the battle'." She said, and I relaxed. "Could you go and find her? Just so we know for certain that that is where she is." I asked, smiling. Gwen nodded, before walking in the direction of the village. I beaconed Merlin over, smiling. "Have you found her?" He asked as he got to me I shook my head. "No, but we think she's gone down to the village to see how they're adapting after the battle" I told him, smiling. "Don't worry Merlin, it'll be okay I promise," I said, hugging the young warlock.

_**Merlin POV**_

I was so glad that we knew where Morgana was. Uther would torture us if he caught us and found out that she had disappeared. I smiled, hugging back. "I'm going to talk to the others, tell them that Morgana's okay. It'll raise morale a lot." I said, before kissing his briefly and walking back to the crowd of people. I smiled, going to sit down to my mother. "They think Morgana just went down to the village, it'll all be okay," I said, smiling. I was so glad this plan had worked, especially as it meant I could see my mother again. I smiled, taking my mothers hand. "How are you feeling today?" I asked, but my mother's reply was cut off as cheers erupted, and Morgana walked into the circle followed by Gwen. They came and sat near me. "IK gave all the grieving families your condolences, Merlin. I knew you'd want me to. I also bought some fruit and vegetables, so we can have stews and broths for a while before we start the foraging." She said, handing me the bag. "The village is protected by ditches and wooden spikes now, they're much better defended. You need not worry." She said, smiling. I smiled back, glad that she had gone down.

**(Three Weeks Later)** ~|~|~|~|~ **(Three Weeks Later)**

I relaxed, curling up under my blanket in the makeshift shelter I had built. We had built up a fairly good community in the three weeks we had been here, and it wasn't that different compared to my childhood. We had roves over our heads and food on our plates, so we were happy. Everyone was a lot closer, Arthur was no longer called 'My Lord' by anyone, nor was Morgana called 'My Lady' by anyone, apart from Gwen when it had been a long day. I smiled, quickly falling into a doze, but the sound of hooves woke me, and suddenly I was wide-awake and stood outside, looking towards the sound. Silently –Arthur had taught me how to move quickly and quietly through woods- I approached, and saw a group of six soldiers moving slowly towards the encampment. They had the Camelot coat of arms on their shields. Cursing silently, I rushed back to camp, and woke Arthur Morgana and Gwen. "There are six of Uther's soldiers coming towards us. They bear Camelot's coat of arms" I whispered, motioning to where they were, and nearly punching Lancelot in the face as he came out of his hut. Arthur nodded at me, meaning g he wanted me to show them. I started to walk back towards them when I heard a cry of "I've found tracks!" so I ran, as quietly as I could before stopping about thirty yards away from them. Using the ventriloquism I had learnt, I threw my voice to there opposite side of them "What do you want?" I asked, smiling as they turned away from us. But they were clever, and quickly stood in a circle. "We are looking for a band of filthy traitors who escaped execution. We believe they came this way." The leader said. "One of them is a sorcerer."


	8. I'm So Sorry!

**A Fight to Remember**

_**A.N.: **__Hi guys! I'm so glad I'm back at home and my laptop's okay! :) I'm going to be writing loads for this, because I've been cooped up without a computer for too long. The chapters may be a bit shorter, but I'll write as quickly as i can!_

_**Arthur POV**_

I grimaced as i heard them call us 'Filthy Traitors'. I stepped out, Merlin beside me. "How charming of my _father_ to send a search party for me; he _must _be worried about his only son, the _Crown Prince_ of Camelot." I said, sneering at the soldiers. "He was going to kill me because I like men. Does that really sound just? I know those sort of relationships are frowned upon in Albion, but punishable by death? I think that's a bit over the top." The soldiers glanced around as more figures appeared out of the darkness. "Run along now, and give my father my regards. Oh, and thank him for sending people to check up on me. Tell him I'm grateful that he still cares." I said, my voice as sarcastic as I could make it as I melted in with the trees. I could see the soldiers looking worried as the others joined with the darkness (Or so to speak) I heard Merlin's voice from the there side of the clearing, loud enough to echo ever so slightly saying "Run along now, back to Uther" and at that, they ran. I made my way over to Merlin, hugging him. "We're going to have to move camp. We'll go to the clearing with the lake." I said, thinking _where we first kissed_. There was no need to say it, as Merlin was blushing already.

_**Merlin POV**_

I blushed, hearing Arthur mention the clearing and the lake. I'd always loved the lake; it had been my favourite place to go during my childhood. I smiled remembering the day Arthur kissed me. I would never forget that day. "I'm glad. I've always liked that place" I said, grinning as Arthur blushed. "Merlin, Arthur, quickly! More soldiers have been seen. They've changed their colours for normal clothes. They're wearing armour though. We're not sure what to do." Gwen said, running up. I nodded, following Gwen down to where Morgana was stood, looking breathless. "Morgana, what happened?" Arthur asked, looking slightly worried. "I saw them changing. They were dressed as knights of Camelot, and then they stopped, changed into normal clothes and carried on. They're travelling towards us. If we move now, they won't be able to find us. They weren't trackers, I'm sure." She told him, looking worried. "They'll try and join us otherwise. We need to move today, Arthur." She said, sighing.

_**Arthur POV**_

I frowned, sighing. I wanted to stay here for a few more days, to pack everything up. I nodded to Morgana "Make sure everyone helps with the packing. The horses can be used to help carry the huts; we'll take them down and pack it up. I'll be over in a minute." I said, before walking off a little way. I sighed, overcome once again with pain at my father's attempts to capture us so he could execute us. "Arthur?" I heard Merlin ask behind me. I turned tears in my eyes. Merlin ran up and hugged me, and i smiled ever-so-slightly. "I'm glad you're here Merlin" I murmured into his shoulder. Merlin smiled, pulling back slightly. "Gods, Arthur. I should've known this would hurt you more than you want to show. I'm sorry that you have to go through this, Arthur. I'd do anything to stop it. To make it so none of this ever happened." He said, and i could hear just how much he meant it by his voice. As he said that, the tears that were threatening to fall did, and I sobbed into Merlin's shoulder.

_**No POV (A little narration)**_

That was how Morgana found them, except Arthur was asleep, his head in Merlin's lap. Merlin looked up as Morgana walked over and smiled sadly. "He's gone through so much recently. I don't know how he copes. The betrayal of his Father, and having to leave Camelot. He's so worried his father will punish the people. He's worried about everything." Merlin told her, sighing. "I want to help him, but i don't know how i could. I'm just a servant, and not even that if we ever return to Camelot. I'll be executed, and Arthur will be devastated. I can't let that happen, Morgana. It would break him!" Merlin cried, tears running down his cheeks. Morgana knelt down and hugged Merlin. "It will all work out, Merlin. Don't worry about it. Get some sleep; we're not moving until tomorrow." She said, before standing. "Never lose hope Merlin, if you do, nothing will succeed." She said, before walking off and leaving a bewildered Merlin. Neither of them noticed Arthur smile slightly, before going back to sleep.

_**Arthur POV**_

"Merlin?" I asked groggily, feeling arms around me. Merlin stirred, smiling. "Arthur, you're awake." He said, smiling still. I nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I heard your conversation with Morgana earlier. I'm so sorry, Merlin. I really am" I said, ashamed that I'd made Merlin feel so bad. Merlin shook his head. "No, you've done nothing wrong. If i hadn't come to Camelot nothing would've happ-" Merlin said but I cut him off "If you hadn't come to Camelot, I'd be dead, Merlin" I said, sighing. Merlin frowned. "Yeah, but-" he started, but I silenced him, locking my lips with him. Merlin sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth. Soon our tongues were fighting for dominance, and eventually Merlin lost. "Arthur!" I heard someone shout, and I looked over. Morgana and Gwen were running towards us, looking shocked, but slightly hopeful. They smiled as I walked up to them. "Morgana, Gwenevere. What is it?" I asked, confused. They both started talking at once, and at such a speed that i couldn't hear what they were saying. "Okay, both of you stop! Morgana, what is it? And speak sensibly, so i can actually hear you" I said, sighing. Morgana smiled, looking happy. "It's Uther, Arthur. He's here, and he wants to talk to you. He's alone, we're sure." She said, looking amazed. "WHAT!?" I shouted, sprinting towards the woods.


	9. The End Sorry!

A Fight to Remember

_**Arthur POV**_

I knew it was a trap. It had to be. But i couldn't stop that little voice in my head from whispering things. I held onto the hope i had with all my strength, wishing for my hope to become reality. I ran into the clearing, sword in hand, to see my father stood in the middle, surrounded by the villagers that had come with us. I walked into the centre, standing a few feet away from the man who had condemned me to death. "Father" I said, keeping my features neutral. Just. "Arthur!" He said, shocked. He took a step towards me, and i stopped the people who stepped forwards with a wave of my hand. I stepped forward, so we were only about a metre apart. "What do you want father? WE have a lot to do, and not much time to do it." I said, looking at the people surrounding us. "Return to you're given jobs, there is no reason to fear for my safety." I told them, glaring slightly when some did not move. They all scurried off and carried on taking down the huts. My father looked at me. "Morgana told you then?" He asked, i raised an eyebrow. "Told me what?" I asked, looking at him. He looked shocked for a minute, before sighing. "I've given up, Arthur. I can't execute my own son, and i have to admit, we'd both be dead if it wasn't for Merlin. I've decided to let you all come back to Camelot, so long as no one finds out about Merlin's magic. After Morgana's speech, i told the people that it wasn't true, and that I'd see that you returned soon." he said, and I just stood there, staring. It was more than i had wished for, i couldn't believe that nhe was actually letting Merlin stay in Camelot! He hadn't said anything about their relationship though. During their time away from Camelot, he had come to love Merlin more than ever. I smiled, hugging his father. "Of course we'll come back Father." I said, smiling.

Sorry Guys, That's it!!

The End. (I'll get writing on another one ASAP. There arn't and Arthur/Lancelot stories yet. Give me your ideas for a new story! Also uploaded: _What Feelings?_ A Final Fantasy X-2 Fic and Betrayal - A Twilight Fan Fic!!

I hope you liked it!!

Rhiannon

-x-x-x-x-


End file.
